Video compression standards use a variety of techniques to compress video data. The techniques include both lossy and lossless compression. The lossy compression takes advantage of spatial and temporal redundancies in the video data. The lossless compression includes variable length coding, including exponential Golomb codes.
During decoding, the foregoing compressions are reversed. Part of decoding the variable length codes includes converting unsigned exponential Golomb codes to signed Golomb codes. Decoding video data is preferably done in real time. This requires large numbers of computations to performed in a short amount of time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.